


Conversation

by snowcoral



Series: into the connected world [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga), Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Datastormshipping, Fluff, Implied puzzleshipping, M/M, Might Add More Tags In The Future, Yuusei and Ryouken are good friends in this universe, family bonding time, lots of talking from Yuusaku and Juudai, side starshipping, some mentioned characters would be tagged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22961029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowcoral/pseuds/snowcoral
Summary: "Juudai-san, Ryouken and I have been together for more than six months, isn’t it too late to talk about our relationship?""Because I don’t have the chance!" Juudai replied. "I actually want to talk with Ryouken, but your handsome boyfriend talks too much with Yuusei. I can’t find a suitable time to do that. I decide to give up on that plan and talk with you instead. Don’t forget we need to spend some time together too, so here we are! Talking about your relationship and our talkative boyfriends spending too much time together."Yuusaku doesn’t expect Ryouken to just want to chat with Yuusei in Link Vrains, and Juudai takes the opportunity to spend the time with the younger teen.
Relationships: Fudou Yuusei/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki, Fujiki Yuusaku/Revolver | Kougami Ryouken
Series: into the connected world [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651759
Comments: 12
Kudos: 52





	Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first work for the Yugioh series and I hope you will like it! 
> 
> I always want to see the protagonists having interactive moments in Link Vrains and also in real life, as a result this crossover universe exists. 
> 
> English is not my first language so there might be grammar mistakes and errors. 
> 
> I hope you will enjoy reading this!

Being online in Link Vrains for special occasions or urgent summons such as helping Yuuma and Yuuya of their D-board riding skills were normal to Yuusaku, but going into the virtual world just for a chat? He definitely did not expect this. 

When Ryouken told him he had a promise of meeting Yuusei in Link Vrains, Yuusaku guessed they were going to join some events or missions, maybe some emergency issues that they needed to solve as soon as possible because they chose to meet each other instead of calling from their phones. At the same time, Juudai sent him a private message just a few minutes ago, telling him to log in into Link Vrains along with Ryouken, because he would do so with Yuusei. Therefore, Yuusaku stopped what he was doing at the moment and followed Ryouken to the living room and settled on the couch. Sitting side by side, they nodded at each other and murmured a soft 'into the Vrains', connecting themselves to the virtual world.

As soon as they were in the virtual world riding on their D-boards, Ryouken guided Yuusaku to a small secluded floating island, which looked more like a broken parts from a collapsed ruin. Yuusaku guessed that would be the place where they meet their friends. Carefully not to collide with floating rocks around the island, they slowly descended only to see two familiar figures standing in the middle of the location.

Yuusaku saw Juudai in his avatar form waved in delight at their directions, Yuusei beside him smiling at them. 

After landing smoothly on their feet, Juudai ran forward and greeted them. Yuusaku didn't know he missed his senpai's cheerful tone that much. They hadn't seen each other for a week. Yuusei and Ryouken greeted each other by bumping their fists and Juudai wanted to do the fist bumping too so he did that with Yuusaku. 

They spent some time exchanging news on the new updates and events of Link Vrains, as well as some serious issues about cyberterrorists roaming around recently since Ryouken was the protector of this virtual world now and Yuusei had assisted him quite some time by providing a lot of useful information to take them into custody. They warned Yuusaku and Juudai to keep an eye on those suspicious criminals too for their own safety. 

When Yuusaku asked their purpose of coming to Link Vrains today, he was not ready for the answer.

It seemed that they were not going to participate in any sort of activities. When Ryouken said they were just going to stand here and talk, Yuusaku must have shown them the most confusing face ever because Juudai tried to hide his snicker beside him. He couldn’t help it, who would choose to only talk when you can do nearly anything enjoyable and entertaining in this virtual world? 

Juudai whispered into Yuusaku's ears and tried to explain the reason to him. "I want Yuusei to stop working anymore for today and stay away from any of his electronic devices, except the Duel Disk. He needs that to come here."

"We’re not resting our mind if we stay in Link Vrains." Yuusaku whispered back. 

"At least he's closing his eyes. I begged him to lie down and come here to meet Ryouken instead of video call from the phone. He'd been working non-stop for a few days, I'm so scared he might collapse."

"Did he?" Yuusaku asked with a worried look. He decided to keep quiet about his lack of sleep these few days from his studies and data programming works. He already felt guilty of lying to Juudai that he was doing fine with maintaining a healthy lifestyle. Even though Ryouken had the habit of staying up late occasionally like him, he still knew how to live a lifestyle better than Yuusaku.

Juudai replied with a relieved sigh.

"Nope. I don’t want it to happen anyway. But if it really happens, Yuugi-san will call all of us to gather at our apartment so we can nurse him back to health." 

"Ahem," Yuusei faked a cough to gain both of the two whispering teens’ attention. "Juudai-san, I'm still here." 

"Sorry, not sorry," Juudai just grinned at the dark-haired duelist and changed the subject quickly. "So, what are you guys talking about again?"

"We're just…" before Yuusei could say anything more, Juudai closed his ears dramatically with both of his palms, mimicking how Yuuma would always do whenever Yuusei and Ryouken talked about numbers and shouted, earning confused looks from the other three. 

"Yuusaku! Help me! My brain hurts!" It was the exact same thing Yuuma said when Yuusei agreed to help him with his maths homework one time. It was the summer vacation and the young kid was staying at Yuusaku and Ryouken's shared apartment for a few days along with Yuuya. Both of them wanted to visit Den City for a long time so Ryouken invited them to come over with the consent of Yuusaku. When Yuusei and Juudai happened to visit them one of the days to teach Yuuma of his homework, the teaching session turned out to be very difficult for the poor kid.

Ryouken was kind enough to join in for a helping hand, but after continuous discussions about applying the best solutions and calculating the most accurate answers from various equations with Yuusei, Yuuma cried for help from Yuusaku. Juudai had zero idea of the conversation and Yuuya stared at them in awe without any comment. 

"It's just simple maths." Yuusaku remembered what he had said that time. He told Ryouken not to complicate things more and his senpai Yuusei not to scare Yuuma from getting phobia towards numbers. Both of them apologised to Yuuma and continued to teach him maths in the simplest way.

"You're acting childish, Juudai-san." Yuusei sighed. Ryouken didn't know how to react so he chose to watch their interaction in silence while exchanging looks with Yuusaku. Yuusaku was aware that his senpai wanted to leave the other two to talk in peace, and he couldn't bear to leave him alone if he chose to join in the conversation which was not actually his intention in the beginning, so he sighed and called Juudai.

"Juudai-san, I can accompany you if you want," he then looked at the two taller companions. "Is it okay if we leave both of you here?"

"Of course," Yuusei replied with a slightly confused face while Ryouken just nodded with uncertainty shown on his face, Yuusaku couldn’t blame him. "Are you leaving this place?"

Juudai snatched Yuusaku’s arm and pulled him away from the two. "We're not going anywhere far! Just hanging out around here, you guys have fun!" 

Few seconds later, Yuusaku ended up sitting on a boulder (looked quite fake in their opinion) with Juudai in a distance not too far away from the other two older teens. He could see them clearly but not enough to hear their voices. Juudai sat folding his legs beside him, whistling a song he heard somewhere before. 

Yuusaku could tell Ryouken was excited to meet Yuusei again and it had been a week since their last contact due to excessive work and occupied matters respectively. It was the most exhausting week that month for Ryouken from all his work and duties till he needed to hug and kiss Yuusaku for an exact thirty minutes every night before bedtime to 'recharge his battery' back. Sleep was not enough, reasoned his tired boyfriend. Yuusaku swore he would get a heart attack just from that 'intimate time'. 

Before the hectic week, Ryouken would spend a few hours chatting with Yuusei nearly everyday, if both of them have the spare time. They mostly communicated via network, since they were not living in the same city. In fact, some of his 'Yuu' family members lived in different cities. Yuusei and Juudai lived together in Neo Domino City, and Atem and Yuugi's place were in the same city, so being the nearest compared to the others, the former two could easily travel to meet the latter. Yuuma lived in Heartland city and Yuuya in Maiami City. Yuusaku was currently living with Ryouken in Den City, which is the farthest among the other mentioned cities, therefore he had the least chances of meeting the others in real life. That was not really a big matter because they could always meet each other in Link Vrains or have video calls.

Despite living far away from each other, the 'Yuu' family made an arrangement of gathering together to have their 'family bonding time'. They would make sure everyone was available on a selected day each month and decide which place to gather (They mostly picked Atem and Yuugi’s place because their house had more guestrooms). 

They had picked Yuusaku's place for the gathering six months ago which was the first time his home was chosen, and that was when Yuusei and Ryouken first met. In addition, it was also the first time Yuusaku introduced his soulmate to his 'Yuu' family. One of the reasons they made that decision was that Yuusaku told them he was dating someone just before the gathering, and everyone from the family suspected the person was no doubt the infamous Revolver from Link Vrains. They were too close to be addressed as normal friends or just acquaintances. Yuuma once caught the white knight (he liked to call him that before officially knowing him) flirting with Yuusaku in the virtual world. 

It was not a surprise when Yuusaku finally revealed his boyfriend was indeed Revolver, so they took the gathering as a chance to meet him in person. 

Yuusei and Ryouken became fast friends after the gathering. At first the introduction between them during their first meeting in real life was done merely out of politeness, Yuusaku thought things might get awkward at some point. After a short exchange, they found out that they had quite a lot of common interests they could share, as a result the two teens spent a few hours chatting in the corner, as if they were long-lost friends.

Their friendship meter accelerated rapidly beyond Yuusaku's expectation within a few days. They talked pretty much about everything; from computing and programming skills to machinery, Duel Monsters (mostly about their ace monsters) to recent news from their city, and et cetera. There was no limit to their subjects. Yuusaku doubt they would eventually talk about quantum mechanics one day. 

Yuusaku knew Ryouken was used to act vigilant and cautious when talking to strangers or people whom he first met. He would not put his trust that quickly on someone he didn't know well, but with Yuusei's case he somehow put down his guard without much hesitation and became friends with the black-haired teen. Yuusaku didn't actually ask more about it, he just thought they probably had similar traits that made their friendship bloomed fast. 

He also found out that Ryouken always liked to have some privacy when he had a conversation with someone else as he knew his boyfriend hated people eavesdropping at him, even for small talk or unimportant stuff. Yuusaku respected Ryouken's privacy so he didn’t try to overhear his conversations with Yuusei. Sometimes he would join in their conversations but he was not used to talking much so his occasions of joining were less. 

Yuusaku knew they might have the risk of getting someone else overhear them, but still widened his eyes when he saw Ryouken activated a very familiar program, which was a barrier to cut all transmissions from the outside so that there would be no interruptions and intruders or some sneaky reporters finding them here. Yuusaku was dumbstruck when the barrier covered up the whole area of the floating island since he was not prepared for this. Juudai who was beside him just blinked and tilted his head to the side. Yuusei seemed inquisitive after watching the barrier finished its formation and immediately started a conversation with Ryouken, probably curious about the program he activated. 

"Sounds like they want to plot something evil," Juudai joked while looking up at the sky, examining the semi transparent barrier. "I guess we’re safe inside here. But is it even necessary? Is somebody spying on us?"

Yuusaku shrugged. He assumed Ryouken didn’t want anyone to overhear them and know their location. "Maybe they are really plotting something massive. Nobody can hear and find us inside here."

"Oh? Does that mean I can say whatever I want here?"

Yuusaku looked at his senpai curiously. "What do you want to say?"

"I still prefer to call everyone by their real names in Link Vrains, I know we’re not supposed to do that, " Juudai sighed. "But I can give an exception for your boyfriend’s avatar name. Revolver sounds really cool. I can even imagine him using a real revolver. He has the habit of pointing at the opponent with the handgun thing during his duel."

"He’s just trying to be intimidating," Yuusaku said. He didn’t find the pose threatening at all. "Juudai-san, you can say our name as long as we’re inside this barrier, just for now."

Juudai gave Yuusaku a thumbs up. 

"Cool. So, anything fun happened recently?" 

"I need to know the definition of your fun." Yuusaku replied. 

"Anything that makes you happy." 

"Then the answer is no." 

Juudai frowned. He didn’t expect the younger boy to be this blunt. 

"Are you sure? Not even anything about Ryouken free from his work so both of you finally have some time alone together? "

Yuusaku didn’t respond to that, so Juudai carried on.

"Can I assume you’re not as happy as you think you would? What’s the matter? Are you upset?" 

"I’m not upset, Juudai-san. Everything is fine. There’s nothing to be worried about."

"You’re lying. Totally lying!" Juudai was unsatisfied with his answer. He refrained himself from touching Yuusaku to comfort him considering that the boy didn't want anyone to touch him when he was in a bad mood, except for certain special someone who always knew how to cheer him up and was also the only one allowed to hold him. "You always make that face when something bothers you."

Both of them didn’t speak for awhile, silently watching the other two taller teens talking. Then, Juudai snapped his fingers and opened his mouth. 

"Are you perhaps, jealous?" Juudai grinned at Yuusaku, who snorted at the question.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He retorted too fast, earning a wider grin from his senpai. Juudai laughed softly and gave him a 'you know what I mean' look. 

"Heh, sure thing. If you don't know what I'm talking about, I'm going to tell you what I want to tell you. You think Yuusei and your handsome boyfriend spend too much time together and that makes you feel lonely."

"You’re just presuming things, senpai."

Juudai suddenly spread his arms at Yuusaku, and the latter was confused by the gesture.

"What are you doing?"

"Want a hug? It will help to comfort your heart."

"No thanks." Juudai pouted at the rejection.

"That was cold. Anyway, if you really do feel lonely, feel free to come find me. Be it in Link Vrains or a phone call. Let that two guys talk as long as they want so we can have our quality time together. Family bonding is important. If you devote all your time to Ryouken and forget about us, Atem-san will hunt you down personally."

"I always have time for you all, Juudai-san," Yuusaku shifted his sitting position to a more comfortable one. "Also, I’m not going to spend 24/7 with Ryouken. I have school and he needs to work on his ship on occasions."

"And also busy hanging out with Yuusei?"

"...That too." The words sounded like a grumble, which made Juudai chuckled. 

"Relax. It’s not like my boyfriend’s going to steal away your boyfriend. They’re just chatting."

"For more than we can imagine," Yuusaku stared at the two figures, wanting to listen to their conversation but unfortunately he was too far away to hear them clearly. He could only see them talking, sometimes moving their arms to make some gestures, picturing out what Yuusaku could assume were about charts and structures of some sort of machines or gadgets. Judging by their expressions, Yuusaku knew they were really into what they were discussing. "They can stand there chatting without concerning the time."

"You're right," Juudai nodded. "Not the first time they're doing this. Put them at a table facing each other, they can chat for the whole day, even Yuuma can't do that with Yuuya. Those two kiddos can't even last for 5 minutes." 

While Yuusaku was wondering if Juudai tested that on the two youngsters, the brown haired teen continued. 

"But I don't really mind though. Like I said, they're just chatting," Juudai smiled at Yuusaku. "To be honest, it's been awhile since we hang out like this. Leave those two in their own world so we can have our own time too. I kinda miss my cute little kouhai."

"Are you talking about Yuuma-san? Or Yuuya-san?" Yuusaku wanted to include Yuusei since he was basically also a kouhai to Juudai, but he chose not to mention him because he was not really in the 'cute' category.

Juudai gave Yuusaku a deadpan expression. "I’m talking about you."

Yuusaku replied quickly with a small frown.

"Juudai-san, I’m not cute."

"Yes you are, stop denying. Everyone thinks you're cute. You always have that shy smile on your face whenever Yuusei pats your head."

Yuusaku blushed furiously. "That’s not true."

He froze when he saw his senpai gave him an evil grin which he was totally familiar with.

Usually Juudai was kind and friendly to him, but when it came to teases, the brown-haired teen would not miss a single chance to do so. Apparently he would only do that to his kouhais, mostly to Yuusaku because he was the easiest to tease. Yuugi mentioned to him that Yuusei chose not to respond to all the teases, which was no fun to Juudai, but he received some hugs from his boyfriend at the end of the day as an apology for not giving him a proper reaction. Yuuma couldn't understand most of the teases, which only caused confusion. As for Yuuya, he accepted the teases as compliments, resulting in zero fun of doing that in the first place.

"Yuugi-san has the photo," The sentence was short, but it was enough to make Yuusaku have a mini heart attack. "He captured it when we were gathering at our apartment last month. We have solid evidence, so your denial is invalid." 

"Have to remind myself to delete the photo then." Yuusaku didn’t want anyone to see that photo, especially Ryouken. 

"Too late, Atem-san had printed out a copy." Yuusaku's face turned pale. "I know what you're planning. Atem-san does too. Knowing you will find your way to delete the photo, he printed out some copies right after Yuugi-san took it. Oh, there's another thing for you to know. He recently started to keep a photo album keeping all our embarrassing photos, and Yuugi-san thinks it's important to treasure our 'cute' moments. I don't know where Atem-san keeps the album, only Yuugi-san knows but he's not going to tell us that.”

Yuusaku had to figure out a subtle approach for obtaining the photo album and felt curious at the same time of how his senpai would know about it. 

"How?" Juudai didn't need Yuusaku to say more, he knew what the younger teen wanted to ask. 

"Astral told Yubel. He once saw Yuugi-san holding an album in his hand," Juudai lifted his head to look at the air above him. "And of course Yubel would tell me."

Yuusaku heard a tiny hum behind them and he supposed it was from Juudai's soul partner, wondering how a spirit could materialize itself in Link Vrains. That was beyond mystery.

Yuusaku wished not to be conflicted from the information but the next thing from Juudai made his mind crumble to pieces. 

"Oh yeah, one more thing. Not really want to make you panic but Yuugi-san took a photo of you and Ryouken when we were at your place. He said he couldn't resist not to capture that sweet moment."

Yuusaku stammered at this point and failed to be as collected as he wanted. 

"Wha- what sweet moment?"

"Aww, you cruel monster. Ryouken was such a sweetheart but you forgot about that?" Juudai shook his head with slight disappointment, albeit the smile tugged up at the corner of his mouth. Yuusaku was utterly dazed. Juudai proceeded to enlighten him. 

"You accidentally cut your finger in the kitchen. Remember anything?"

Realization dawned on him in an instant. Yuusaku slowly covered his face with both his hands and wanted to shrink away. Of course he remembered clearly of the scene where Ryouken immediately rushed forward to take care of his wound with that solemn and worried face, which made him mirror his boyfriend's expression because he hated to make the other worried about him. To lessen the uneasiness, Yuusaku softly bumped his nose on Ryouken's and showed him the best smile he could manage, even if it was small. He wanted to tell Ryouken not to worry too much about him getting hurt, and telling him with words were always insufficient, so giving signs with eye contact always worked for them to convey their feelings. 

Ryouken received the message and kissed Yuusaku's hand, reminding him to be careful next time when cutting fruits with knives. It was assumed that no one in the apartment was paying attention to them (the others were discussing duel strategies in the living room and the sound from the TV was blocking out most of their voices). Perhaps they were wrong after all.

"Thanks for the reminder, senpai." The slightly annoyed tone from Yuusaku was not effective to hide his flustered mood. He was stoic and aloof in many people's eyes, but to his 'Yuu' family, he was just an adorkable boy who needed to be showered with lots of love and care. Yuusaku frequently questioned his own shyness when facing his senpai at times and couldn’t comprehend it either. 

Juudai didn't miss the tiny blush on Yuusaku's face and ruffled his hair. "You're cute when you blush."

Yuusaku blushed even harder. "I’m not blushing. Avatars don’t have the function of showing blush on the face." 

"Pretty sure they added it a long time ago." Juudai continued ruffling the other teen’s hair. "Want me to help you count exactly how many times you blushed in front of Ryouken?"

"Senpai, are you observing me?" Yuusaku brushed off the embarrassment and substituted it with amazement. 

"Just find it interesting to see you become giddy and love-struck. You're usually too serious, just like Yuusei. I swear you and Yuusei look like twins sometimes. I can't let both of you hang around too much alone, you two might turn into robots when we're not watching. Being smart doesn't mean you need to be serious all the time.” 

Juudai had his point. Ever since his first meeting with all of his 'Yuu's family members (Atem and Yuugi chose to name their group chat 'The "Yuu" Family' too), Yuusaku was not the type to talk much, his conversations with the others were more of replying and answering questions, chances of him to start a conversation or topic were rare, unless it was about Duel Monsters or Speed Duel. 

It was not like Yuusaku did not get along with the others, on the contrary he grew attached to them real fast. Everyone treated him like a family and he couldn't be happier than that. It was just that he was quieter than the others, much like Yuusei who spent most of his time doing research and working about technologies and machines. Whenever they were talking with each other, their topic would immediately go straight to data and anything complicated for the brain, according to Yuuma. Yuusaku believed the person he had the most conversations with was definitely Yuusei, and he learned quite a lot from him of all the things he was interested in, especially about D-wheels and Riding Duel. 

Juudai also sometimes complained about Yuusaku and Yuusei's lack of participation in their family group chat. In contrast to them, Juudai had the most regularity of sending chat messages in their group chats, following with Yuuma and Yuuya. Atem and Yuugi would sometimes chat with them, while Yuusei and Yuusaku would only appear whenever they were needed. Yuusaku remembered once when Juudai and the two younger kouhais chatted too much about random stuffs until midnight while disturbing others with the constant incoming notifications sound (they are not allowed to mute the group chat's notifications because Yuugi was sure that Yuusei and Yuusaku would go missing from the group if they did that) that Atem was angry of them staying late and shooed them to bed by sending warnings in the group chat. 

Speaking of which, Yuusaku was curious about the others' whereabouts after he checked the friend list from his duel disk. All of them were currently shown online in Link Vrains. 

"Juudai-san, where are the others?"

Juudai answered him after a brief pause, trying to recall the chat messages all of them shared in their group chat the previous days.

"Atem-san and Yuugi-san are having a tag duel somewhere at the event area. I think they want to win the first prize from the competition."

"Aren’t you joining?" Yuusaku asked.

"Not feeling like doing anything today and I suddenly decide that chatting with you here is more fun," Juudai smiled at Yuusaku. "Besides, Atem-san really wants to win the first prize for Yuugi-san. According to the latest news update of the event, he’s killing everyone in the duels with his new monster. _Dragun of Red-Eyes_ is so scary. Borrowing _Red Eyes_ from Jounouchi-san sure is a brilliant idea."

"How about the other two?"

"Not really sure about the two kids, but remember the conversation in the group chat yesterday? Yuuma couldn’t stop talking about the latest D-board model, so Yuuya promised to help him get it by earning duel points to buy one. Sadly Yuuma’s not doing well at the moment, one of the reporters broadcast about his situation an hour ago. He’s all over the forums and discussion boards, everyone is talking about him now. The 'Kattobingu' thing is earning him a lot of fans. They think it’s very motivational and cute at the same time."

"Are you sure you’re okay with this, Judai-san?" Yuusaku looked at Juudai with a small hint of anxiousness. "I mean, just staying here with me. You can actually use the time to explore Link Vrains. Everyone else is having fun, you should do that too."

"Hey hey, I'm the one insisting on talking with you. Why do you think I hinted you to chat with me now? I know you don't talk much, and you think I will feel bored quickly because you're a boring person to talk to. Believe me, I love your company. Hanging out with you always makes me happy."

Yuusaku smiled softly at the words. "Same here. It’s nice to talk with you too, Juudai-san."

Juudai gave him a wink. "Thanks for that. And about getting bored, I don’t think we’re going anywhere near boredom."

Yuusaku raised his eyebrows and blinked his eyes while staring at the older teen with a bemused face. His senpai's words never fail to amuse him. Juudai stared back at the other two teens who were still standing in a distance, chatting with genuine excitement on their face this time. 

"You're having your sweet time staring at Ryouken. Don't ever think I'm not aware,” Juudai continued, feeling amused by Yuusaku's pink tinted cheeks. "To lessen your embarrassment, I'm doing the same thing as you, so we're even."

Yuusaku looked at Yuusei and Ryouken for a moment and stared back at Juudai, who was waiting for his reply. "You’re staring at Yuusei-san?"

"Not a crime to look at your boyfriend," Juudai said casually. "Actually, they threw us some glances from time to time when you were not looking. You missed all of them."

Yuusaku shifted to look at the other two again, this time meeting Ryouken's eyes. The leader of the Knights of Hanoi gave him a wink and lifted his hand to wave lightly at him. Yuusaku replied to him by waving his hand back. Juudai saw the tiny smile formed on Yuusaku's lips and grinned for the umpteenth time that day. He lost count of it. 

"You know, Yuusaku. It’s really nice to see you smile," Juudai resisted the urge to ruffle the boy's hair again. "Not those forced smiles you show to the customers when you're helping at Cafe Nagi. Or bitter smiles when you try to hide something. A genuine smile is what we love to see from you." 

Yuusaku knew he seldom smiled in front of his friends, less likely to strangers. He couldn't bring himself to smile as often as his other 'Yuu' family members. He just thought keeping a smile on his face for too long was tiring. 

"Everyone deserves to be happy, including you. I know it's quite difficult for you, and we know we can't force you to smile if you don't like to," Juudai smiled with a tint of sadness, but it quickly replaced with patent joy and continued to talk. 

"Well, we don't have to worry about that anymore because the special someone can make you smile without fail."

Yuusaku somehow could figure out who Juudai was mentioning. He replied shyly back. 

"Is it that obvious?" Juudai nodded his head vigorously and couldn’t agree more with that.

"He really can make you smile every time he talks to you. Although your smiles are always tiny and hard to notice, every smile you gave him is very sincere and beautiful, like you’re not hiding anything from him."

"I don’t want to hide anything from him," Yuusaku said. "And I don’t want to hide anything from you too. Juudai-san. Same with our family."

"If it's someone else, we might not give you away that easily. If it's Ryouken we're talking about, I guess there's no problem at all. We can see he really means a lot to you, even if both of your shared past was not something we can discuss openly.” 

"He means the world to me," Yuusaku smiled fondly, looking at Ryouken in the distance. "I don’t regret meeting him. I want to seize a future with him, that’s what matters to me now."

"Good. Our little boy had grown up! We are so proud of you!" Juudai cheered with his usual laugh. 

"Juudai-san, Ryouken and I have been together for more than six months, isn’t it too late to talk about our relationship?"

"Because I don’t have the chance!" Juudai replied. "I actually want to talk to Ryouken, but your handsome boyfriend talks too much with Yuusei. I can't find a suitable time to do that. I decide to give up on that plan and talk with you instead. Don't forget we need to spend some time together too, so here we are! Talking about your relationship and our talkative boyfriends spending too much time together."

"So you do worry about them doing that."

"That is you, not me. It's not really your fault to feel that, I sometimes feel like that too, just that it isn't really a big problem," Juudai smirked. "I already told you I don't mind. If Yuusei is happy, I'm happy. You want Ryouken to be happy too, don’t you?"

Juudai gestured to Yuusaku to look at Yuusei and Ryouken. "I’m happy to see Yuusei make new friends. Same goes with Ryouken. It's actually quite nice to see them talk and doing nothing else. Keep them away from work to relax their mind. They really really need to loosen up. Who knows? You might need friends like that in your life."

It was true. It had been a long time since Ryouken had someone besides Yuusaku and the members of Knight of Hanoi to engage in a long friendly conversation with. Leaving aside the slight loneliness he felt, he was actually really happy to see Ryouken to be content again. He could deal with his stupid loneliness problem himself as it was not a big deal after all. Ryouken's happiness was his happiness. 

"Thank you, Juudai-san. I really appreciate your advice," Yuusaku smiled and Juudai replied with a similar smile.

"I didn’t do anything though, but if you truly want to thank me, how about we go for a double date next time? Just hope they don't talk too much.” 

Just before Yuusaku wanted to ask more questions, a familiar voice interrupted him. 

"Having fun?" Ryouken approached them with Yuusei beside him. It seemed that they had finished their conversation just a moment ago. Yuusaku checked the time and it only passed an hour. He thought they might at least need an hour more. 

"Oh, done talking? You guys were fast," Juudai jumped down from the boulder and gestured to Yuusaku to follow him. "Just about to ditch you two and have fun somewhere else."

That made Ryouken arched his eyebrows. "Oh? And what will it be, if I may ask?"

Yuusei smiled and replied for Juudai. "Yuuma probably needs more help in earning the duel points, so I guess we’re going now?"

Juudai gave him a high five. "You got it! Let's go help the poor kid before someone decides to do a prank on him."

They still had a few hours to kill anyway, so everyone agreed with the plan and rode on their D-boards after Ryouken deactivated the barrier, getting to where Yuuma was with the fastest detour. 

They spent the rest of their time finishing some matters including helping Yuuma of his duel points and explaining the new functions of the latest D-boards model to him. Yuuma gave a new event outfit to Yuuya as a thank you gift for accompanying him the whole day. They even had some hilarious moments like getting chased by a bunch of players claiming that they were their fans. They took fifteen minutes to get rid of them but got caught again by a big number of reporters when they were escaping. Thank god they bumped into Jack and Crow who helped them get away from the chaos. After all those tiring incidents, they ended their day by watching Atem and Yuugi's tag duel in a duel competition. Both of them won the competition, with everyone's expectation and earned a big applause and a lot of cheers from the crowd. 

It was still late afternoon when all of them decided to call it a day and part away. Ryouken asked Yuusaku what he would like to do next when they landed on a deserted building. Yuusaku sighed tiredly and rested his head on Ryouken's shoulder. The latter slipped his arm around the other's shoulder to pull the younger teen closer. 

"I want to take a nap, it's still afternoon. You're not doing anything later, right?"

"Is that an invitation?" Ryouken smiled and Yuusaku slapped his arm playfully.

"What do you think?" 

"To answer your question, I'm all yours for the rest of the day. Does that satisfy you?"

Yuusaku was too lazy to respond, so he kissed Ryouken's cheek as a reply instead. Ryouken laughed lightly in amusement.

"If the reporters catch you kissing me, don't be upset about getting tons of headlines the next day."

"Says the one who's hugging me now." Yuusaku showed a 'I don’t care' expression and logged out with him. 

As soon as Yuusaku was out from Link Vrains, he received a text message from his phone. It was a long text from Juudai mainly about the duel competition. 

_"Heyyyyyyy Yuusaku! I wanna tell you about the competition Atem-san and Yuugi-san had won! Guess what, the prizes for the winner are a collection of Kuriboh plushies! :DDDDDDD They looks very biggggggggg from the pictures and I heard they are limited edition goods :O No wonder Yuugi-san was so thrilled when they won since the prizes were not revealed during the whole event. SOL's so generous to send the prize all the way from Den City! It should be arriving within a few days._

_Soooooooooo here's a good news for you, Yuugi-san decided to give us each a Kuriboh, so you have to keep reminding me to give you your Linkuriboh. Yuusei's going to Yuugi-san's place next Sunday. Need to help them repair the heater, so might help you to take yours when we're there. Can't wait to get my Winged Kuriboh! Got to keep him away from Pharaoh though :( He will tear the poor thing up._

_Oh right, Yuugi-san wants to give Linguriboh to your AI friend too! Yuugi-san said he was at the event area for the whole competition and after hearing he had a Linguriboh, Yuugi-san wanted to give him one too. Hope your friend will be happy to receive the Kuriboh as a gift. ^O^//_

_PS: So when am I going to give you your Kuriboh, you might wonder. Remember the double date I said? ;) I will let you decide and figure out the rest."_

"A double date, huh?" 

Yuusaku jerked up his head so quickly he nearly bumped into Ryouken's forehead, who was just a few inches away from him without his notice. He narrowed his eyes and glared at his boyfriend. The smug grin directing at him was annoying, but nonetheless charming and distracting.

"Out of all the things in the text, what you only concern is that?" Yuusaku didn’t bother to hide his sarcastic tone from Ryouken. He knew Ryouken could read the text faster than him so he properly had read through the whole thing. 

"I’m certainly looking forward to your Linkuriboh plushie, but the double date sounds more interesting, don’t you think?"

"Are you interested? I’m not sure myself," Yuusaku stared at his phone, thinking of an answer for the reply. "I thought Juudai-san was just joking. You think I should say yes?"

"It’s up to you," Ryouken gave him a smile. He brushed away the younger teen’s periwinkle bangs gently and pecked a kiss on his forehead. "If you feel uncomfortable, you can reject the suggestion."

"I didn’t say I'm uncomfortable with it. It's just… too sudden," Yuusaku pursed his lips in a thin line. "But I don’t want Juudai-san to be disappointed. He seems to be excited about the double date thing."

"Take your time to think about it, we’re not rushing."

"Ok, I will," Yuusaku smiled, thinking it might actually not be a bad idea if they really went for the double date. He would consider the idea and think about it later. Nap was what he needed now. He put his phone on the coffee table beside the sofa and yawned softly. His boyfriend chuckled at the adorable gesture. 

"How about a nap first? You said you wanted one," Ryouken pulled Yuusaku into a hug, caressing his hair softly which was starting to lure the younger teen to sleep.

Yuusaku snuggled up closely and nodded. 

"Don’t stare at me if you wake up first. You always do that and it's embarrassing," the order earned a chuckle from the other. 

"Alright, but I can't promise much. Shall we move to the bedroom then?"

Before Ryouken could rise up and step away from the couch, Yuusaku pulled his shirt sleeve, signalling him to stay.

"No, here is fine. I'm too lazy to move. Can we take a nap here instead?"

Ryouken smiled and proceeded to sit back down on the furniture. He really couldn't say no to anything from Yuusaku. 

"Of course. Anything for you." They exchanged a chaste kiss and laid down, with Yuusaku hugging Ryouken like a koala on top of him and both of their legs tangling together. 

Yuusaku would be lying if he said he was not curious about the previous conversation Yuusei and Ryouken had in Link Vrains, but he decided to just wait for the perfect chance to ask after the nap if Ryouken would like to talk about it. He relaxed his body and closed his eyes, embracing the warmth from his boyfriend.

He was too tired to notice any changes around him as he was not aware of a flash blinking for a second from his phone and the message replied itself to his senpai's text, as well as a tiny snickering from somewhere.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn’t think of cool and suitable avatar names for the other protagonists and it was difficult, so I decided not to use avatar names at the moment, therefore the less mentions of Playmaker and Revolver names. I really need a lot of suggestions for the names. 
> 
> About the duelling rule, MR5 is coming soon so there should be not much problem for everyone to duel and compete with each other in the new rule compared to MR4 (except for pendulums since there is no changes for the summoning method, poor Yuuya).
> 
> It was a lot of fun writing this and I would love to write more about this crossover universe since I really like the idea of all the protagonists and other characters having fun and exploring in Link Vrains, or maybe about more interactions between them in real life too. I really want them to have happy moments. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and have a nice day!


End file.
